


Jealousy

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: With everything happening during this tour, Kai is sure there's something going on between these two.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that you'll read did indeed happen at lives during this tour and I read about them on twitter (bless the people who tweet that stuff ♡)

Kai was sure there was something going on between these two even if the vocalist and the lead guitarist were oblivious - or simply didn't care.   
  
Aoi and Reita had always been close. And they often did their thing during lives. It wasn't something out of the ordinary, considering that the members often interacted while on stage and even did a little something to make the crowd cheer and scream.   
  
But this tour was different. The rhythm guitarist approached the bassist quite a lot. It had started with Aoi running his hand up and down Reita's arm or putting his hand on Reita's chest; but somewhere along the way Aoi had grown bold, grabbing Reita's private parts or shoving fingers in Reita's butt.   
  
And then surprisingly, today Reita, the one who didn't act pervy in any way towards his band mates, grabbed Aoi's (firm, delicious, irresistible, just the right amount of plump) ass. Kai almost dropped one of his drumsticks as he witnessed this. Ruki later splashing water at his face to the point where he had to keep one or the other eye closed was almost a welcome distraction.   
  
He knew this was none of his business. Aoi didn't belong to him and was free to do whatever he wanted. It's not like the drummer had remained in the dressing room because he was thinking about him and the situation or anything. Not at all.   
  
"Oi, Kai, are you okay?"  
  
There it was - the voice of the man who haunted his thoughts and frequently his dreams. Kai looked towards him, in a way still not quite used to the fact that the hair that was framing his beautiful face was not midnight-kissed anymore. And yet, Aoi was always lovely, magnetizing, ethereal, stunning no matter what he did.   
  
"Yeah," he said with a small smile. "Why?"  
  
Aoi shrugged and even that was graceful. "I don't know, you're still sitting here."  
  
"C-can we talk about something?" The moment the words were out, Kai wished he could take them back somehow. What was he doing? What was he going to say?   
  
"Sure," Aoi yawned and stepped into the room, walking towards the couch Kai was sitting on but remaining standing.   
  
"You and Reita..." he started and cleared his throat. Damn him, what was this? He couldn't tell the rhythm guitarist how to live his life and he couldn't straightforward ask if they really were together or if at the very least he had a crush on the bassist; that would show that he cared and he had done his best to hide his feelings for the other.   
  
"I'm happy for you guys and everything but maybe you should try toning down the fanservice a bit? You don't want the fans to suspect anything, right?"  
  
There it was. If he pretended that he was merely concerned about rumors and the band itself like a good leader, the other would never know what was really in his mind. This was just him being a professional and wanting to avoid a scandal.   
  
Aoi merely blinked at him. If the situation had been any different, the drummer would have found it adorable. "Suspect what?"  
  
Kai bit his bottom lip; the other sure wasn't going to make it easy for him, was he? "That you and Reita are together. That the fanservice is actually--"  
  
"--just fanservice," Aoi completed his sentence in an unexpected way.   
  
Now it was Kai's turn to blink. Surely it was more than that. He had seen how happy Aoi always was around Reita and how naturally he approached him on stage and did things. Maybe he had a crush on the bassist and was in denial? Or he didn't want their leader to let anyone know about it?   
  
Aoi smirked, confusing the younger man even more. "Look, I love Reita - but not like that. And messing with him is really fun... Besides, it helped me prove my point."  
  
The drummer had no idea what was going on. He felt like he was watching a movie from the middle, trying to figure out the plot even though he had missed crucial parts of it.   
  
"What point?" he asked with a small voice.   
  
Aoi walked to him, hips swaying slightly and seductively. And then his knees were on the couch, next to Kai's thighs, and he was sitting on Kai's lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His arms wrapped around Kai's   
shoulders and he carefully slid closer to the drummer.   
  
"That you're jealous," he said triumphantly.   
  
Kai opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish until he finally managed to get some words out. "N-no I'm not!"  
  
Aoi bit his bottom lip, drawing the other's gaze right there, and a victorious smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Oh really? Ruki and Reita almost kissed at the previous live but you didn't tell them anything about toning it down. And what about the times Uruha almost kissed Ruki?"  
  
Kai gulped. Damn, the other had him cornered. And the fact that he was straddling his thighs wasn't particularly helping his thinking process.   
  
He decided to go on the offensive instead of sitting there all bashful and awkward. "And what do you care if I'm jealous? Why did you want to prove it? Was it a bet or something?"  
  
"I like you, you idiot."  
  
Kai's heart skipped a beat. Surely he hadn't heard right. There was no way freaking Aoi could be interested in him. What was he, compared to the sublime creature on his lap?   
  
"Oi, I mean it," Aoi's voice pulled him from his thoughts as if he could sense his doubts and insecurities. "I do like you. I just wanted to see if by some miracle you feel the same way."  
  
_By some miracle_? How could someone not like Aoi, not be struck by his good looks, not be head over heels for the way he moved his body and for the sensual aura he was projecting, not fall in love with his music and the emotion he poured into it, not want to give him all the love he deserved and show him that he was worth the world?   
  
Kai didn't say these things aloud. With one hand on the Aoi's thigh and the other on the back of his head, he pulled the older man to him and claimed his luscious lips with his own, trying to put everything he felt into the kiss. Aoi melted into it, arching his body closer to Kai's.   
  
When they broke apart for much needed air, Kai stroked the other's cheek and smiled. "You're beautiful," he breathed.   
  
Aoi smiled, genuinely happy, brightening up. "And I'm all yours," he claimed before he initiated another kiss that would be followed by many more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Kaoi smut for almost 3 weeks now but I got this idea while I was trying to sleep last night and ended up writing it today :3 I hope you liked it and I'll manage to finish that smut eventually ^^"


End file.
